


Laughter

by abberwocky



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Laughter, McMercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abberwocky/pseuds/abberwocky
Summary: Angela tries teaching Jesse some German. Jesse has an epiphany.





	Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet. I still suck at titles. My entry for Day 4 of McMercy week - Laughter. Let me know if you'd like to see more, because I have carried on with this but cut it short to stick with the theme :)

“Ahh…” she sighed as she sank into the couch, taking another sip of her famous Swiss hot chocolate. _“Das ist sehr gut!”_

“Come again?” Jesse didn’t have a clue what she was saying, but he had grown fond of the doctor’s occasional lapses into her mother tongue.

_“Das ist sehr gut, Jesse. Du denkst?”_

“Angie, you know I don’t speak Swiss.”

“Swiss!?” she repeated incredulously. “There is no such thing as the Swiss language, _Dummkopf_.”

“I don’t know what you just called me, but it had the word ‘dumb’ in it so I’m guessin’ it ain’t good,” he chuckled. Her eyes lit up.

“ _Sehr gut, Jesse!_ You see? You are learning already!”

“Heh, thanks- wait a minute…” She tried to suppress a laugh. “You callin’ me dumb? In Swiss!?”

“In _German_ , Jesse,” she corrected. _“Auf Deutsch._ I could teach you, if you like?”

“Go for it, Doc. It can’t be much worse than trying to teach him Spanish.”

Reyes had joined them in the rec room and took a seat opposite, kicking his feet up onto the table with a mug of coffee that seemed to be glued to his hand.

“Hey, I speak the lingo just fine, _gracias_ ,” the cowboy retorted.

“Yeah, except you sound like the biggest _gringo_ going.”

“Oh come now, Commander,” Angie smiled. “Anyone can learn a language.” Reyes lazily waved his free hand in dismissal. She chose to ignore it and turned to face Jesse.  
“ _Also, Jesse,_ repeat after me: _Das ist sehr gut.”_

Suddenly he felt the pressure. Reyes smirked at him from across the way and he had to refrain from lamping him. Mustering up his best German accent, Jesse gave it a whirl.

_“DASS ISST SERR GOOT.”_

If they were in the West, a tumbleweed would have rolled by. Reyes was now slow clapping. Meanwhile, Angela smiled and nodded a little too enthusiastically; he noticed tears forming in her eyes. Finally, she couldn’t hold it in any longer. She burst into a fit of airy giggles and Jesse found himself dumbstruck, just one thought coursing through his mind:

_“Damn, she has a cute laugh.”_

It was there and then Jesse McCree realised just how screwed he was.


End file.
